herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Urzi Matteo
Born in Rome on September 2, 1989 [ 1 ] , young debut in cinema with the film Hotel Fear (1996 ) , directed by Renato De Maria . Subsequently recitation especially on television in numerous TV dramas , including: the TV miniseries Constance , directed by Gianluigi Calderone , the two seasons of the miniseries Valeria coroner , and the TV series Pride and third chapter Police District 6. In 2006 plays Roberto Martinelli in Nightmare before Fausto Brizzi . The next year is Samuel inCemento armed , the debut of Marco Martani . In 2008, returns to the small screen with the TV miniseries of Channel 5 , Anna and the five , directed by Monica Vullo , with Sabrina Ferilli and Pierre Cossus . In the same year the film revolves This little love , directed by Riccardo Donna , and Ex , directed by Fausto Brizzi , both in theaters in 2009. In 2010, on the small screen with the television miniseries St. Augustine , where he plays the role of the saint as a young man . Career Theater Nelson a king without a home , directed by Lajla Iuri (1997 ) Tiber smiles and enchanted , directed by Lajla Iuri (2006 ) Not only songs , directed by Lajla Iuri (2007 ) Cinema Hotel afraid , directed by Renato De Maria (1996 ) Open your eyes and dream ... , directed by Rosario Errico (2002 ) Men & Women , love & Lies , directed by Eleonora Giorgi (2003 ) Mary , directed by Piero Livi ( 2004) Tonight I do, directed by Roberta Orlandi and Alessio Torresi Gelsini (2005 ) Nightmare before , directed by Fausto Brizzi (2006 ) concrete , the debut of Marco Martani (2007 ) Ex , directed by Fausto Brizzi (2008 ) This little love , directed by Riccardo Donna ( 2009) females against males directed by Fausto Brizzi (2011 ) Dance with us directed by Cinzia Bomoli (2011 ) love Is in the Air , directed by Fausto Brizzi (2012 ) Television Racket , directed by Luigi Perelli (1997 ) The monster is no more fear , directed by Gianluigi Calderone (1997 ) Kidnapping - The challenge , directed by Cinzia TH Torrini (1998 ) Constance , directed by Gianluigi Calderone (1998 ) Shadows , directed by Cinzia TH Torrini (1999 ) Valeria coroner , directed by Gianfranco Lazotti (2000 ) the guardian angel , directed by Gianfranco Lazotti (2001 ) Valeria coroner 2 , directed by Elvio Porta (2002 ) Play It Again, Professor , directed by Rossella Izzo (2005 ) mom and I , directed by Andrea Barzini (2006 ) Police District 6 , directed by Antonello Grimaldi and Claudio Norza (2006 ) Pride third chapter , directed by Giorgio Serafini and Vincenzo Verdecchi (2006 ) the uncle of America 2 , directed by Rossella Izzo (2006 ) Female detective , directed by Cinzia TH Torrini (2007 ) Anna and the five , directed by Monica Vullo (2008 ) St. Augustine , directed by Christian Duguay (2009 ) - in Italy on the air in 2010 -Role AgostinoUn case of conscience 5 , directed by Luigi Perelli , episode 5x02 (2013 ) Commercials R / Max International US (1995 ) - Original Marines (1998 ) - Fruttolo Nesle (1999 ) - Coca Cola (2000 ) - The Newspaper (2001 ) -Valfrutta (2002 ) Elizabeth Arden (2003 ) - Ace Detergent (2004 ) - Cameo (2006 ) , directed by Ferzan Ozpetek Category:Child Lovers Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Humans Category:Tv show heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Celebrities Category:Friendly Heroes